Breaking Abnormalities
by TokehGecko
Summary: Selffulfilling Prophecy... How can you tell which way to go, when you're lost? Contradict yourself endlessly. Who will be there to take your hand?


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Ah, nuthin…

---

Isn't it weird to know that everything should have been different? Imagine yourself walking through a known part of town, but finding out that everything isn't like it's supposed to. Now imagine THAT on people and you'll find yourself in the minds of several Shinobis of the Konoha Hidden Village in the Fire Country. It's a little bit funny how things can evolve through certain happenings.

Uchiha Sasuke returned in Konoha, to find out that his opinion of others didn't need to change, after all. They were all a bunch of idiots. He didn't have worries about killing a certain brother anymore, since that had been taken care of. By none other than a certain Shinobi who had become colder than he imagined anyone being. He hated him with all his might, but the chances of killing him were… they just weren't there.

He had asked other Shinobis how he had become like this, but they just didn't know. He wasn't the only one who wanted to know, so he would lower himself to join the scheming…

**Breaking Abnormalities**

_Uchiha Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he was running from a sea of flames. And the waves of fire were anything but normal, as they were coloured black. _

"_Run, little brother…" _

_The younger Uchiha's eyes widened as Itachi appeared before him and punched him in the gut._

"_Pathetic… You can not even activate your Sharingan anymore…"_

_The kick to the side of his face sent him to another Itachi, who breathed out a fire attack right into Sasuke's face. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

_Any normal Shinobi would be close to death by then, but Sasuke wasn't normal. Itachi's Shadow Clone popped away from existence and Sasuke felt the ground move as Itachi landed next to his body. _

"_Foolish, little brother."_

"_Surround them now!"_

_Itachi's eyes widened as an ANBU Team from Konoha had them surrounded. "How? I didn't sense you…"_

_The ANBU Captain seemed to regard the older Uchiha through his mask and nodded. "You couldn't see us either, Uchiha Itachi." He made a motion with his right arm, which made the other ANBU Members prepare themselves. "I see no reason why I should let the two of you live."_

"_We've put Genjutsus all around this Forest, knowing you two would fight in here…" The Captain continued. "Genjutsu too high for an Uchiha, it seems." He mocked._

_Itachi grinned as he stared at the Captain and ignored the mocking remark. "I have already dealt with many ANBU before, what makes you think it'll be different now?"_

_The Captain shook his head. "Because… Me and my entire team… we're all above Kage Level…" _

_Itachi's eyes widened as the Killer Intent released by all of the ANBU froze him on the spot. "I have no need to play around with you. You may be able to see everything with your eyes, but when your body can't move… It's no use anyway…"_

_Itachi stared at his little brother from the corner of his eye. "Little brother… It seems this is where it ends. I'm sorry."_

_Sasuke looked up from the ground to see the ANBU Captain calmly ram two Kunais through Itachi's neck. As his brother fell next to him on the ground, the Captain turned his attention towards the younger Uchiha. "He had last words, do you have any?" He whispered as he crouched down and pulled the Kunais out of Itachi's neck. "I'll use the same Kunais I killed your brother with to kill you."_

_Sasuke wanted to move, he wanted to move so desperately. "Ugh… What did you do to my body!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as the Captain grabbed him by the neck and held him in front of him. "Oh, how the mighty fall…"_

"_Taichou!"_ _On of the ANBU Members yelled. The Captain removed his mask to reveal to Sasuke who he really was. _

"_You!"_

---

'I have no problems with the way he leads his team or with the way he operates during his missions. He always finishes successfully.' The Fifth Hokage always reasoned with herself whenever she was looking at his reports. 'Full efficiency, no innocents killed and finished in the shortest time. Always shorter than my expectations…'

"Can I help you, Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi had visibly grown older and perhaps even wiser. Tsunade could never tell, though. "Ah, Hokage-sama. I came here to inform you of the fact that some of the Jounins have just entered one of the Forbidden Areas."

Tsunade frowned. "And you come here instead of stopping them yourself, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi nodded. "Ah, I've confronted them and their reason was good enough for me. I came back to give you that reason. If it doesn't rise to your expectations, I will return to stop them."

Tsunade's frown was replaced with a sigh. "Explain, then."

"They've entered the Forbidden Area of the Bijuus, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade's eyes widened immediately.

---

"_Stop!"_

"_You are in no position to go against the mission objective." Was his calm reply, before he made a handseal and impaled a Missing-nin's lungs with a spike of sand. _

"_But, -" _

_The ANBU Captain interrupted her immediately. "Silence! You were about to shout my name, for everyone to hear! Try so again and I will end your life here!"_

_Hyuga Hinata dropped her head as the Captain ordered to return to Leaf_ _Village._

---

"It's been like this for years already, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't regard her as they were avoiding trap after trap. "You are sure his subordinates have gone to their own Village?"

"Yes."

Sasuke hoped it were true, because facing even one of them would probably be too dangerous. So he believed Hyuga Neji's word. "I shouldn't be doing this with you, traitor. But your objective right now, contradicts yourself. It seems you still care, after all."

Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Mitarashi Anko were invading the grounds of the strongest ANBU Captain of Konoha.

Haruno Sakura had changed over the years. It was strange, but Sasuke preferred not to spar with her now. She didn't like the way things were in Leaf now, either. Perhaps this could make a difference.

Yes, they were about to confront Uzumaki Naruto, the ANBU Captain of the most feared ANBU Team, that had easily dealt with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke a few months ago. The team was consistent of nine people. One could already guess what kind of persons they were…

The Bijuu Team, not really as a subordinate of Konoha, but more just a team formed in understanding. The Members came from different countries.

Sakura didn't understand the sudden change in Naruto's attitude years ago, but he had become even colder years after. She really did miss the old Naruto. These days, he didn't acknowledge anything and sometimes he didn't even show up for months. He was all missions and business now.

Neji felt like this was not the real Naruto and felt obligated to save his friend. So he came along when Sasuke came with the idea to invade the Uzumaki territories. But he felt sceptical about Sasuke's reasons.

Konohamaru had become a Jounin several months ago and was eager to find out about why his old friend had become like this. This Naruto just didn't give damn about anyone, only about finishing what had to be finished.

Mitarashi Anko was once the partner of Naruto, for two years. She had come to know him a great deal and went along to be sure nothing would happen.

They were all going a very high pace, but all were skilled enough to stop when hundreds of hardened spikes of Sand were about to impale all of them.

As the little group jumped back, Sasuke turned to Neji. "I thought you said everyone had gone to their own Village?"

Neji didn't even try to look apologetic as he glared at Sasuke. "I don't care."

Sasuke turned back to face a member of Naruto's ANBU Team. "Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke… Have you come here to die by my hands? You're lucky Uzumaki-taichou was stopped last time, but I don't think anyone can stop me from killing you right now…" Gaara whispered. He didn't even pay attention to the others. "Sabaku Kyuu!"

Gaara fell to the ground as sand as Sasuke had attacked the Suna Bunshin from behind. The sand didn't fall completely and came to embrace Sasuke. "Sabaku SouSou!"

The real Gaara appeared from under ground and watched as the Kawarimi of black mud was being squeezed to death. The real Sasuke had appeared before Sakura and Neji.

"Gaara-san!" Konohamaru suddenly yelled. "We have not come here to attack you or Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gaara's sudden increase of Killer Intent immediately shut him up. "You've entered without permission. Uzumaki-taichou has long ago sensed you entering and wanted to finish you all himself. But I volunteered." He said with a grin.

---

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_I do not have a lot of time to talk. I would appreciate it if you could keep it short." _

_Sakura swallowed nervously as she stared at the cold blonde before her. "Well… What will you do if you really come across them?"_

_Naruto shook his head and sighed. "As I have no time for old memories nor feel like playing with a rival, we will finish them off immediately."_

"_But, Sasuke-kun"_

"_I don't care. He's a traitor, like his brother." Naruto interrupted. "I will kill his brother first, then him. You'd best not stand in the way; it's allowed to get rid of obstacles to accomplish a mission."_

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto glared at Sakura. "I don't have time to listen to you anymore."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared with just that._

---

Gaara's eyes widened as Sakura appeared in front of him, moving too fast for his defense. The punch that came next sent him flying pretty far away. "Let's move quickly, he'll be back soon enough!" She yelled as she started running.

The others nodded and soon followed her.

As Sakura moved faster and faster, she sensed someone other than Gaara in front of her. 'Huh!'

"I've been waiting for all of you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Hyuga Hinata…'

All of them didn't share any more words and continued on their way.

Anko was scanning the area behind them and trying to sense if they were being followed, while Sakura was leading the way and effectively avoiding any traps.

---

Tsunade's look was grim as she glared at Kakashi. "Are you stupid? Gaara is also still there! They will get killed!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Gaara-kun? Even against six Jounins?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Yes, even if there are six, against Naruto and Gaara"

Kakashi interrupted her. "I believe they can face them. I am very sure there will be a battle. But not one you're imagining. I will leave to join them now, because it might get dangerous."

Tsunade rose from her seat and nodded. "I will join too."

---

When they were approaching a large house, surrounded by large trees, they met Gaara again, in front of the door. "This is where it ends."

Hinata activated her Byakugan, while Anko performed handseals. To Sasuke it was unknown, but the others knew Anko and Hinata had worked together formidably before. Gaara found himself unable to move and couldn't do anything as Anko approached him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you…" Came the sudden voice from behind Gaara. All of them looked surprised when Naruto materialised from out of this air. "He gets to be more complicated when he goes to sleep…" Naruto explained as he stared at Anko's hands.

"Naruto-san…" Konohamaru started, but he stopped as Naruto held up his hand.

"As been stated, it is allowed to kill trespassers…" Naruto's gaze hardened as he stared at them. "Consider this a warning; Leave now and I won't kill you. Return and I shall not be as friendly…"

"Naruto-kun."

"Make no mistake… I shall give you exactly ten seconds to leave; otherwise I shall consider your presence as a 'Return.'"

Gaara was able to move again and grinned at them. "Foolishness…"

Naruto threw twenty Kunais in such fast movements that the others couldn't even see it. All twenty were deflected by twenty other Kunais as Kakashi appeared above Naruto and landed in front of him. "Naruto… They've come to talk to you. It's been a while, after all."

"Kakashi… I don't work under Konoha, remember? Even though they get my reports, I still don't. You are not safe here. I will kill you if you don't leave right now…"

Frustration. It was clear as night and day as Kakashi read Naruto's expression. 'What happened, Naruto?'

Gaara shook his head. "It seems they don't understand, Uzumaki-taichou…"

"Well…" Naruto tilted his head and waited for another second... "Ten seconds are up."

With that said, Gaara and Naruto both released a Killer Intent so high that it froze all of them, except Kakashi and…

Naruto's eyes widened as he dodged Tsunade's fist. Gaara wasn't so lucky as his Defense crumbled and the fist hit him right on the ribs. "Why does this deserve your presence, Hokage-sama?"

"You must remember, brat, that this ground is still in Konoha. I do not allow you to start this battle!" Tsunade as she glared at the tall blonde Captain.

Naruto glared right back. "I do not owe you any allegiance. I will kill anyone who deserves to be killed." With this he turned and glared even more vicious at Sasuke. "That traitor has the nerve to come here… I gave them all a chance to run. You…" He turned back to Tsunade. "This is no longer your business! I shall eradicate him!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared and hit Sasuke hard in the stomach. Hard and deep, which made Sasuke hover above the ground because of Naruto's fist. He wasn't allowed to release a gasp as Naruto hit him in the face and sent him skidding over the ground. "Pitiful traitor!"

Naruto wanted to continue, but stopped as Kakashi held a Kunai to his neck. "Stop this, Naruto."

The others were able to move as the Killer Intent had died down a little. "Kakashi, I will not hesitate to take you down either…" Naruto whispered dangerously as hundreds of Shadow Clones were suddenly surrounding them.

Kakashi swallowed nervously as he realised he was holding a Kunai to Shadow Clone's throat. He braced himself as the Shadow Clone exploded and he popped away as well. "Ah, you were a Kage Bunshin as well?" One of the Narutos said.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Tsunade suddenly sounded extremely dangerous…

What happened next made almost all of the Kage Bunshins disappear. Both Sakura and Tsunade used their combined strength to smash their fists in the ground. A few Bunshins were left and they were staring at the two women with anger. "Now that you've attacked back, this is the start of battle, isn't it, Gaara?"

Gaara appeared next to one of Naruto's clones and nodded his head. "I've been hit twice already. First by the pink-haired weakling and then by her master. You shall pay the price for that…"

Sasuke rose to his feet and stood next to Neji.

"Naruto! Stop it now!" Anko suddenly screamed. "These people just want to talk!"

Naruto regarded Anko for a second. "Talking doesn't solve anything! No one listened to me when I was speaking! So now I shall make everyone pay for not listening…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby order you to stop this now or you will never be allowed in Leaf Village again." Tsunade yelled. 'I have to stop this… The two of them combined are a force to be reckoned with.'

"Oh is that so?" Naruto responded mockingly. "I was never wanted here, anyway. So either way, I don't care."

"Why don't you want to talk?" Sakura suddenly spoke up. "Before, you always wanted to talk."

Naruto sent a mean glare her way as he chose to answer the question. "I've learned the hard way that talking solves nothing. I've done my best for others, but the only way to solve it is to just kill them."

"I miss you…"

---

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_This is nonsense. I will not be second choice."_

"_You're not second choice!"_

"_To be liked by the one you liked is nice! But it has to be from the start!"_

"_But that's impossible! We have now!"_

"_It's too late now! I don't like you anymore!"_

---

Naruto's eyes widened…

---

"_My sincerest apologies._ _I understand you completely, but I do not want to give you incomplete love."_

"_Please…"_

"_I'm sorry. But I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt."_

---

"Hedgehog's Dilemma, eh?" Kakashi suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Without knowing, you hurt the people who come close, and ultimately, you hurt yourself too. After that, the way you hurt another gets even worse… For such is the dilemma…"

Naruto made his clones disappear and told Gaara to leave. "Very well… We will talk. But first tell me… Why?"

"I can't stand to see you like this." Sakura answered. "I've found out a long time ago…"

---

_That simple smile that seemed to come around so comically was quite breathtaking, once you learned how to appreciate it. The light atmosphere that evolved around him always came so naturally and locked away the gloomy one so easily. Why is it that you just don't want to admit the common things that you can already grasp in the palm of your hands? _

_Yes, perhaps admittance was the best thing that could be. _

"_I don't like you anymore…"_

_It wasn't hard at all to say, after all. It's not hard at all to remain yourself while you open up when alone. Perhaps it only takes realization to admit. Or maybe it takes revelation of a missing piece inside of your life. _

"_Sasuke-kun."_

---

"You're not yourself at all, Naruto-taichou." Anko said. "What happened to you? This is not your cute self at all!"

---

"_Do you think it will change, Anko-chan?"_

"_Who knows?"_

"_Don't act so easy-going! This is serious, Anko-chan!"_

_Anko smiled at Naruto's innocence, even when she looked at the twenty Shinobis behind her, who were all killed by Naruto. "Heh, you're such a hypocrite…"_

_Naruto snorted as he rose from the ground and took his arm away from Anko's shoulder. "You know… One day I will change it all! Then everyone will appreciate even the rain! Then everyone will say how great a thundercloud looks! I'll create a world where the sad people will immediately be helped by the people around them! Where innocence rules! Where we all fight equally and for the same goals!"_

_Anko shook her head. "You're such a child sometimes."_

"_Ne, Anko-chan?_ _Do you think innocence can be destroyed?"_

---

"Tell me now, then, Mitarashi…" Naruto mumbled.

Anko felt a slight pain as he didn't call her 'Anko-chan.'

"Do you think innocence can be destroyed?" Naruto asked. "Cause I think that's the wrong question… A year ago, I asked myself, can innocence be restored? But, this year… I asked, can I destroy everyone who made the innocence go away?"

Anko didn't understand completely and knew Naruto was about to continue.

"I think you'll never find innocence again! Not even in newborns! That is why I must erase all doubt. Abide by the rules and create a world where everyone does the same thing."

Neji snarled as he countered. "You're unreasonable! You're contradicting yourself! If you can, start with yourself! You were on the right track, but your own hesitation has made you fall of the road."

---

"_Heh, you know what I think? I think it'll all be alright. He'll be brought back by either me or someone else from the Leaf. There's no way he won't return."_

"_I'm not so sure about that, Naruto… A traitor… shouldn't be allowed back."_

"_Don't be so negative, Neji! Besides, Sasuke is different! He was manipulated! I'll save him! I'll save everyone, for that's the task of a Hokage!"_

---

"Tcheh, are you the one trying to save me now, Neji?" Naruto started. "I've lost all hope for this pathetic Village…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. '_I've lost all hope for this pathetic Clan…'_

"No, Naruto-kun! It's not us who're doing the wrong things now! It's you!" Hinata yelled. "It's you!"

Naruto was a little surprised to see Hinata talk so loud and smiled sadly. "Perhaps you're right… But that's because, throughout my entire life, I've been melded like this! For every kill I make, I blame this Village! I don't feel any pity towards my opponents! Nor would I feel any when killing any of you!"

"That's a lie!"

Naruto immediately turned towards Konohamaru. "No, it's not a lie. For being shunned, I am allowed to kill an entire Village…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto lost his patience and glared at Sakura. "WHAT NOW! All your ignorance is really taking its toll on me!"

Because he got enraged, he failed to notice Tsunade jumping towards him. When she was close, Naruto's eyes widened. Tsunade hit the boy as hard as she could in the face.

"You need a good beating!" Tsunade screamed as she saw Naruto fall to the ground. "Everyone! To deal with him, we have to beat him down and talk when he's defeated!"

Sasuke grinned as he activated his Sharingan to full power, but was amazed by what he saw, "D-Don't move! We're all in a Genjutsu!"

"And that's the reason why you can't predict my movements, Uchiha!" Naruto's voice came from behind, but Sasuke was hit in the face from the front. Before he could retaliate, the invisible Naruto had grabbed him by the neck and was choking him in the air. Sasuke used both his hands to hit Naruto in front of him, even thought he couldn't see him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as both his fists hit Naruto in the face and he dispelled the Genjutsu. But Naruto's reaction was non-existent. "Your fists can't hurt me traitor!"

Sasuke was being choked to death and there was nothing he could do, until Neji interfered and tried to hit Naruto, but he was thrown backwards by another Naruto from behind. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke was slowly losing consciousness. He let out an annoyed growl as he was forced to jump away as both Tsunade and Kakashi decided to attack him. As he jumped, Anko grabbed him in mid-air.

"Naruto, calm down!" She screamed as she surrounded him with snakes.

Anko sensed a Chakra built-up from Naruto's body and released him. The snakes around the blonde Shinobi were all killed by electricity a second later. Naruto landed again to see a panting Sasuke on his knees and the others all ready to take him on. "We will now fight to kill, I assume?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was suddenly hit in the face by an immense force. 'What…?'

"You're not the only one who can use Genjutsu, Naruto-kun." Kakashi explained. As Naruto jumped back up he saw that Sakura was the one that had hit him this time.

"I guess you leave me no choice then…" Naruto glared as his eyes turned red. "You will now learn why even my subordinates fear me…" The Chakra around him expanded all around them…

And then it stopped… Naruto venomously glared to see who was crazy enough to hug him from behind… "You! How did you get so close to me!"

"You never were good at detecting Genjutsu, Naruto…" Anko explained as Sakura was hugging from behind.

The hug felt so good… But he mustn't run astray from his objective. Trespassers must be killed!

"Please, Naruto-kun! I don't want to fight you!" Naruto felt the pink-haired girl sob into his back… "I…" All were surprised when Naruto fell to his knees. He felt his own eyes water up.

Through the coming tears, though, he glared at all of them. "Why do you try so hard?"

"Because you would do the same…" Neji explained. "I don't know how it came this far, but you are not you."

Sakura was still hugging Naruto from behind as he had fallen on his knees. "You… don't understand. I must do this. For the sake of regaining what is lost. I must kill all hesitation…"

"In life, there's always hesitation, Naruto." Kakashi walked up to him. "You don't have to destroy it, but you can always reason with it."

Naruto immediately glared up at Kakashi. "I've tried to do that already!"

"And because you've failed once, you think it's impossible to try again?" Kakashi lectured. "I thought you had matured. Life comes with failures."

"Do you want me to end your" Naruto got interrupted as Sakura tightened the hug.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she stood next to Kakashi. "If you look closely, there's still a lot of innocence… Open your eyes again, Naruto-kun."

**"You've had them closed for far too long…"**

---

"_Don't let this happen!"_

"_For the sake of your life and the existence of the Village… I must do this, Naruto-kun…" Naruto tried to run forward, but found he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but now that you've seen what can probably be described as the fulfilment of your dream… You must also realize that it can so easily be destroyed…"_

"_You bastard!"_

"_I can not stand your ignorance, Naruto-kun… Therefore, I shall destroy this Village…"_

"_Orochimaru!"_

---

"During a solo-mission, A-Rank, I came across a Village full of innocence. They were being hassled by high-ranked Shinobis from the Sound so I killed them all off…"

"The Village was so peaceful, Sakura… Sakura-chan… You should've seen it. The people were so nice, so innocent, so helpful. They should be left alone, no Shinobis should ever have come there…"

"I was about to leave the Village, before I bring enemies to it. But I was already too late…"

"Orochimaru appeared, together with Kabuto, to see who had destroyed his Sound Jounins…"

"He knew the Village and knew it had made an impression on me… I watched as he slaughtered baby after baby, child after child, mother after mother… before my eyes… I couldn't close my eyes… Kabuto put a Jutsu on me…"

"I got enraged, but it was already too late! I should have gotten enraged sooner! Then I could have saved them! I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto right then and there, with power I didn't think I would ever possess! But I should have used it sooner!"

"For that reason, I chose to immediately kill of threats… And yes, I chose to close my eyes forever…"

---

"You know… I've really missed you, Naruto-kun."

End?

"I can't believe this! Ramen as breakfast! You're the best, Sakura-chan!"

End

Hedgehog's Dilemma? Oh, that's from Neon Genesis Evangelion, btw.


End file.
